


Aftermath Of The Bet

by CoffeeAddict80



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddict80/pseuds/CoffeeAddict80
Summary: This is a follow up to my fic“The Bet”. You should read that one first for this to make sense seeing as this picks up only seconds after that story ends.Summary of "The Bet": New transfer student Blaine Anderson has caught the attention of a few of his female classmates. They make a bet to see who can get Blaine to kiss them first. The results are not what they are expecting."Aftermath Of The Bet" picks up right at the very end of "The Bet" and shows how the girls react to Kurt's text.





	

Once the text was sent, Blaine volunteered to walk Kurt to his front door; ‘ _like a proper gentleman_ ’ he’d said. Blaine had leaned in to give Kurt one final parting kiss, but as soon as their lips touched the door to the house flew open. The two boys sprung apart quickly, feeling apprehensive about getting caught, especially by Kurt’s dad. Luckily, it was only Finn that had opened the door.

Finn almost stumbled into them on his way out to his mom’s car. “Whoa, dude. Uh, sorry ‘bout that,” he said, avoiding eye contact.

“No, it’s alright Finn. I need to be leaving anyway,” Blaine told him. He turned his attention back to Kurt, with a shy smile. “I’ll call you later?” he said, phrasing it as a question, seeking permission.

Kurt smiled and nodded at him. “Yeah. I’d really like that.”

“See you later, my beautiful boyfriend,” Blaine whispered, before giving Kurt a quick peck on the cheek.

“Yeah; see you later,” he replied.

Blaine turned and walked back to his car, while Finn ran to his mom’s car. Kurt stood on the porch watching until Blaine’s car was no longer in sight. Finn found what he was looking for in his mom’s car and headed back into the house, Kurt trailing behind him.

“So, uh, are you and Blaine going out now? I mean, I know that you guys were just on a date or whatever, but I thought I heard him call you his boyfriend?” Finn asked Kurt once they were inside the house.

Burt muted the TV, giving his sons a discerning glance. “Boyfriend? What’s this I hear about a boyfriend?” he asked.

“Don’t you remember? I told you last night that I was going on a date with Blaine today,” Kurt reminded his father. “Well, today he asked me if I would officially be his boyfriend. And I said yes.”

“I thought you said you were going out with a friend. I didn’t realize it was a _date_ ,” Burt replied. Before he could say anything further, Kurt’s phone chimed with an incoming text.

**To Kurt > From Rachel:** Oh my god! And you called ME disrespectful!?? Are you really that desperate that you photoshopped a picture of the two of you kissing just to make yourself feel better? You better hope that Blaine doesn’t see that picture! He’s STRAIGHT Kurt! Stop pretending like you have a shot with him! Where did you even find that picture of him to make that manip?

Kurt made a noise of frustration. “Oh my god! What is wrong with her?” he cried out, glaring at his phone.

“What’s going on?” Burt asked him.

“Rachel. I sent her a text to let her know Blaine and I were together now, and she just texted me back accusing me of lying to her! She’s convinced that Blaine is straight, and that he’s somehow interested in _her_. Why can’t she just be happy for me?” he answered, sounding both hurt and angry.

“Why would she think this Blaine kid is straight?” Burt asked, confused.

“Because Blaine’s into sports; he boxes for self-defense and talks about football with Sam and the other glee guys. So according to her: because he's not a walking stereotype, like I am, he _must_ be straight,” Kurt said, bitterly. His phone chimed with another text.

**To Kurt > From Tina:** OMG!!!! Is that real?????

“Great! Tina doesn’t believe me either,” he added, sourly.

“Now wait a minute,” Burt started, “why do your friends think you’re lying to them? You were all together doing homework yesterday, right? So you can’t be the only one that knows this kid is gay. Besides, didn’t you tell them about this date after he asked you out?”

Kurt sighed. “Santana had told Blaine on Thursday that she had told the whole glee club about his sexuality. So he thought we all already knew, and didn’t think it was necessary for him to tell us himself. But we didn’t know, because Santana never said anything to us. I only found out that Blaine was gay a few minutes before he asked me out.

“And I was _going_ to tell Rachel and Tina that he asked me out; but when I mentioned his name, Rachel got upset and accused me of being jealous of her ‘budding relationship’. So I left without telling either of them,” Kurt told him.

“I’m confused,” Burt replied. “If he never said anything about being gay, how did Santana know? And why did she tell him that everyone already knew?”

“Santana overheard him telling Ms. Pillsbury, when he was asking her about LGBT friendly clubs at school. He’s not in the closet so he didn’t mind that she found out, or that she told anyone. The reason she told him that everyone knew is because Rachel and Tina made a stupid bet to see who could kiss him first; and she thought it would be funny to see them flirt with him, and try to get him to ask one of them out,” Kurt answered.

Burt sighed heavily and rubbed at his hand over his head. “I don’t know what to tell you, Kurt. That just sounds like one big mess to me,” Burt told him.

“Excuse me; I’m going to go to my room,” Kurt said, tiredly.

Once in his room Kurt replied to the texts he received.

**To Tina > From Kurt:** Yes, it’s real. I TRIED telling you yesterday that he asked me out, but you and Rachel thought it was more important to tell me how STRAIGHT he was.

**To Rachel > From Kurt: **It’s not a manip, Rachel. Blaine is gay. He asked me out yesterday.

**To Kurt > From Rachel: **Wow…lying like that is really sad and pathetic, Kurt.

**To Kurt > From Blaine:** Just got home. Had a great time today. Talk to you tomorrow :)

\---

Monday morning Rachel and Tina cornered Kurt at his locker. “So, Rachel told me that picture was actually fake,” Tina began. “Why would you lie to me – to us – like that? We’re your friends, Kurt.”

“Really? You are? Because friends are usually happy for each other when one of them starts dating a cute boy; not accusing them of lying and calling them pathetic!” Kurt retorted, bitterly.

“Kurt, we’re concerned about you,” Rachel said, condescendingly. “Getting stuck in these delusions isn’t healthy. How do you think Blaine would feel if he knew about that picture?”

“What picture?” Blaine said, as he walked up behind them.

Rachel’s eyes grew wide and frightened. “There’s no picture.”

Kurt rolled his eyes at her and looked at Blaine. “The one we took in your car; after our date on Saturday,” he replied, blushing.

“Oh, _that_ picture! I happen to be a very big fan of that photo,” Blaine said, smirking. “It’s cute. Just like my adorable boyfriend.” He gave Kurt a quick peck on the cheek before looking back at the girls.

“ _Boyfriend!_ ” Rachel shrieked. “You mean that picture wasn’t photoshopped? It’s real? You’re gay?”

Tina stared at the two boys in shock. She threw her hands up in frustration. “Figures!” she huffed, bitterly, before stomping off down the hallway.

Blaine watched her walk away with a confused look on his face. He finally looked back over at Rachel who was still waiting for an answer. “Of course the picture is real. Why wouldn’t it be?” Before he could say more, the warning bell rang and the two boys took off for their first class hand-in-hand, leaving Rachel gaping at them from where she stood in the hall.

\---

“Mr. Schue?” Blaine said, getting the glee director’s attention. “I have an announcement I’d like to make before we begin today; if that’s okay?”

Mr. Schuester looked at Blaine in surprise, but motioned for him to take the floor. “Of course. The floor is yours.”

Blaine stood in the front of the classroom facing the rest of the glee club. “It has come to my attention that there has been some confusion about me since I transferred here the other day. I just want to clear the air, so that everyone is aware of the truth. First of all, I did not join this club so that I could steal the spotlight away from anyone. I know I’m the new guy and I am more than willing to work my way up from the bottom, in effort to _earn_ every solo, duet, or lead that I may or may not get. I don’t want, nor do I expect, any kind of favoritism. Secondly, I am gay. And I’m dating Kurt. That is all.” He walked back over to his seat next to Kurt and took hold of his boyfriend’s hand.

Mercedes turned to the two boys with a big smile on her face. “Aww, congrats, Kurt. I’m so happy for you!” she said.

“Thank you, Mercedes. I really appreciate that,” he told her.

Santana then looked around at the rest of the club. “So since Berry and Asian #1 both lost the bet, does that mean Berry’s competition solo is up for grabs? ‘Cause I nominate myself for the job if it is.”

Rachel made a sound of protest before turning toward Santana. “You can’t have my solo, Santana! Only Mr. Schue gets to determine who the solos go to; and obviously that will be me since I’m the most talented person in this room!”

Quinn smirked at Rachel. “You know, Rachel, Santana’s right. You lost the bet. Fair is fair. You have to give up your solo.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Quinn,” Rachel started. “I said that I would give my solo to Tina _if_ – and only if – she won; which she _didn’t_! So therefore, I get to keep my solo. So there!” She crossed her arms across her chest and let out a ‘hrmph’ sound.

Sam looked around at everyone, confused. “Technically Kurt won the bet, so shouldn’t he be given the solo? That seems like the fair thing to me…”

Finn chimed in, “Yeah, I agree with Sam. I think we should give the solo to Kurt. He’s just as deserving as you are, Rach. Maybe more so.”

“He wasn’t even a part of the bet!” Rachel argued. “Besides, like I said before, only Mr. Schue can determine who is given a solo.”

“Well, I’m co-captain of this club, and I think we should put it to a vote,” Finn replied. “Who here thinks Kurt should be given a solo at Sectionals?” It took a moment for some people to react, but eventually the entire club, with the exception of Rachel, raised their hands. Finn looked back at Rachel and shrugged. “Looks like you were out voted.”

“Mr. Schuester, do something!” Rachel demanded.

Mr. Schue looked on helplessly. “I’m sorry, Rachel, but it looks like the club has spoken. But not to worry; you can still be featured at Sectionals. After all, there is still a duet and a group number left,” he told her. He turned his attention to Kurt. “Congratulations, Kurt. Looks like you just earned a competition solo.”

“This isn’t fair!” Rachel complained.

Kurt looked over at Rachel and very matter-of-factly said, “I told you the bet was stupid. Maybe next time you’ll listen to me.”

 


End file.
